


Finally Found You (My Missing Puzzle Piece)

by InMediasRes



Series: String of Fate [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Everybody Lives, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMediasRes/pseuds/InMediasRes
Summary: Before Eliot starts dating Quentin, he has a talk with Margo.Make that a couple of talks.
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: String of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Finally Found You (My Missing Puzzle Piece)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, me again with another one-shot in this universe :) Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas <3
> 
> I do not own anything, characters or otherwise.
> 
> Title taken from Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry.

* * *

It had only been a couple of weeks since Eliot and Margo had given Quentin the campus tour, and they currently found themselves sitting in their nook in The Cottage. They were watching Quentin enthusiastically talk to Alice, the Game Design student. To tell the truth, Eliot wasn’t sure how a _Game Design_ student ended up spending time in _The Cottage_ , a building mostly made up of theatre and dance kids, considering how… Prickly… Alice was. She was definitely carrying some baggage, nobody was that aloof and waspish unless they had a skeleton in the closet (and Eliot would know – he is the King of Skeletons in the Closet).

As it was, he was laying half on his back, his head pillowed on Margo’s chest as her arm was curled around his own chest.

“You and your first year boys,” she starts, a touch of exasperation in her voice. “What is your obsession with the flavour of the month?”

“Aw, come on… He’s a high-strung super nerd. We love those,” Eliot replies, tilting his head to look up at Margo.

They both let out a chuckle at that. They did love high-strung super nerds; they often shared those ones. As for the others, there was just something about first years – perhaps their fresh-faced look, or their looks of wonder as they took in Brakebills for the first time, or just the thrill of being the first person they’re intimate with on the new path in their lives – Eliot couldn’t quite put his finger on it, whatever it was. First years just carried something that the other, returning, students don’t have. Or maybe he just has a kink for corruption – first years weren’t yet disheartened by life, by stress, by their future failures. As long as they didn’t get clingy (most don’t, but Eliot has had a few of those), first years were relatively problem-free. They were easy, and Eliot was easy for pretty faces (and Quentin had a lovely face indeed).

“Are you willing to share him?” is Margo’s next question.

“That depends… If he wants that.”

Eliot can sense Margo’s answering grin. They continue to watch Quentin for a while more, a comfortable silence between them. Margo has taken to running her fingers delicately through his curls while he strokes the hand on his chest. His heart briefly jumps when he sees Quentin throw his head back in a laugh – a full, carefree laugh that lit up his eyes.

“You like him.” Margo states.

_Bitch._

“I don’t know what you mean,” he responds casually, not looking away from the two first years.

He can _see_ Margo’s eye roll, as clearly as if she had been standing in front of him. “Honey, you don’t have to pretend in front of me.”

Despite how sweetly she said it, Eliot knew there was poison behind her tone; she wasn’t fucking around. He breathes in a shallow breath, slow – in, then out. In, then out. She wants him to acknowledge it?

He looks back up at her. “Fine. I like him. But not more than usual.”

_Fucking acknowledged_.

“Mhmm…” she hums, never taking her eyes off Quentin.

Before he could go back to his own staring, annoyed that she had made him admit something and wasn’t even going to get a proper response from her (he was _not_ sulking because she wasn’t paying attention to him like she usually did), Margo quickly dipped down to plant a kiss on his lips. Surprised, Eliot could only kiss back out of familiarity – kisses between them meant nothing romantically. They were platonic soulmates, pure and simple. Whatever anyone else wanted to think, well… They were welcome to that.

Margo pulled away, a glint in her eye, as she flicked her gaze up past Eliot before meeting his eyes again, pleased. Eliot eyes her, half warily, half bemused, as he settles back comfortably on her chest, turning back to where Quentin was.

Except Quentin was gone.

Eliot frowns and looks around, but he was nowhere to be seen. He makes a move to sit up but Margo tightens her hold on him, pulling him back down.

“Relax. Think he only went to get a refill for him and _Alice_.” She purrs Alice’s name out, like an innuendo (couldn’t be sexual – Alice was decidedly _not_ Margo’s type).

Eliot tried to stamp down the swift flare of jealousy that unexpectedly rose in his chest and slowly rests back in his previous position, against Margo. She goes back to playing with his curls as they continue to watch over the students in the lounge area; it was a party, they were drinking, but it wasn’t one of their normal parties by any means. This one was more casual, one for just socialising more than anything else.

Quentin does reappear a couple of minutes later, and catches Eliot’s eyes very briefly. Eliot swallows ( _he likes him, nothing else_ ) and gives him a slow grin, lazily lifting a hand to wave. Quentin flushes – _delicious_ – before he turns his attention back to Alice, handing her one of the drinks in his hands.

This might be _a long_ seduction.

* * *

Margo confronts him at Quentin’s showcase after-party.

She had pulled him aside as soon as he had stepped out from behind the bar, _finally_ leaving the bar tending to Josh again for a while. She pushes him into a quiet corner away from the lounge area and plants herself in front of him, hands on her waist.

“This pining was _real cute_ when I thought you’d be fucking him within a week. Now it’s just tedious.” _Jesus. Take no prisoners, huh Margo?_

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he says offhandedly, crossing his arms across his chest (not defensively. _It was not_ ).

Margo only raises a brow. “Oh? So you weren’t eye fucking him back there, at his showcase? You haven’t been eye fucking this whole time since you first saw him? You haven’t been trying to monopolise all his time the past month, trying to keep his attention?”

_Fuck, fuck and fuck._

Eliot clears his throat. “I mean, well, yes. But _have you seen the way he handles that guitar_ , Margo? Don’t tell me that didn’t make you hot either.” His eyes say _please drop this Margo, right now_.

“I’ve never seen you like this with _anyone_ , Eliot. You like him. _Really_ like him. Why can’t you let yourself be happy?” _Okay, so she’s ignoring his message._

“You know why,” he says quietly, dropping his gaze to the floor as he visibly deflates.

“No, I don’t. Because you won’t say it.” She says snootily.

Eliot grits his teeth. _Why was she confronting him about his past now, of all times? Why does she keep digging into things she already knew?_ A silence stretches between them for several long moments before Margo sighs and reaches out, resting a hand gently on his arm.

“Eliot. You deserve to be happy. Okay? That’s all I want for you. If that means I have to kick your ass so you’d go get it, then I will.” She firmly says.

His eyes flick up, seeing a sincere, concerned look in her lovely brown ones. He uncrosses his arms and pulls her into a hug. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. I’m just… I can’t… I don’t want to lose him as a friend, if he rejects me.”

Margo snorts, pulling back from the hug a bit so she could lightly smack him on the chest. “The day he turns you down will be the day Hell freezes over. That kid is wild for you, and you somehow can’t even see that. Eliot Waugh, Master Seducer of Brakebills, can’t tell when someone wants him?”

“Hey! You know I can tell when someone wants me,” he says in protest, playfully offended. “I wouldn’t have a long string of first years if I couldn’t tell.” He adds.

“Yeah, okay. You can’t tell when someone wants you for more than sex then,” she amends, grinning teasingly.

Eliot doesn’t have a response for that so he chooses to ignore it instead. “So, what do you suggest I do then?”

Margo lets out a frustrated groan as she steps back from the hug, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You go out there and _put your moves on him_. What else?”

Eliot swallows nervously before straightening his shoulders and nodding. “I can do that. Let’s go.”

They both get a refill before sidling into the conversation of Quentin’s group. And when Quentin is blatantly hit on by _Poppy_ , of all people, well. Nobody could blame Eliot for his reaction.

Or for his subsequent actions.

That is to say, completely making Quentin a mess by thoroughly kissing him outside on the patio (and _God,_ wasn’t _that_ a look – a glassy eyed Quentin with messy hair because he had ran his hand through it? _Yeah_ ). How could he resist when Quentin so clearly liked it when he had claimed him in front of everybody there? God, he could never get enough of a flustered Quentin. As they made their way back inside from the cold, Eliot beat down the nervousness he felt as he led Quentin upstairs to his bedroom. _Quentin wanted him back_.

Given, Quentin didn’t know how much of a mess he really was, but still. _Quentin wanted him_. Eliot could have laughed with the giddiness of it all as he kissed Quentin up against his door. _Quentin wanted him_. He couldn’t stop the smile as they both stripped out of their clothes. _Quentin wanted him_.

In the morning, they could talk about what this would mean for them (and God only knows how that would turn out). But for tonight… For tonight, Eliot can just get drunk on the fact that _Quentin wanted him_. Quentin, who fit into his arms like he belonged there (Eliot knows how cheesy that sounds. _He knows_ ). Quentin, who slotted his way into Eliot's heart like a piece he hadn't even known he was missing until he was there. Eliot doesn't want to let go; he wants to continue holding Quentin for as long as Quentin would have him (he _likes_ Quentin. There, crush acknowledged, _fuck you Margo_ ).

_Jesus, he was completely gone on Quentin Coldwater_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought the Margo & Eliot friendship needed some love. Of course, this is not the last you'll be seeing them ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
